


Supernatural One Shots

by nezhomie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tickling, bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezhomie/pseuds/nezhomie
Summary: Supernatural one shots I wrote while I was bored. Most of them are Destiel and are very fluffy. Each chapter is a new one shot I wrote. Enjoy!!





	

"Ow quit it jerk!" Sam complained after Dean wadded up another piece of paper and chunked it at his head.

"Oh, stop your whining bitch!" Dean says leaning down from his spot on the couch to ruffle his little brothers hair.

Sam shoved his hand out of the way and looked up at Dean on the couch and glared at him angrily with his signature bitch-face in place.

Dean rolled his eyes with a hint of amusement after teasing his brother. He wrapped his arm around Cas, and leaned back into the couch cushion, watching as a rerun of Dr. Sexy comes on.

Sam's hair sashayed as he turned his attention back towards the TV with a huff of annoyance.

Dean's interest was caught by his favorite show for a fairly reasonable amount before he started to get a little restless.

On the other hand, Sam started to fall asleep, leaning his head against the couch arm. 

Dean decided to leave his brother alone for the moment and when a commercial came on he got up out of his spot and walked into the kitchen.

All three of them had just finished a case killing some vampire nest and just got back to the bunker. That's why it doesn't surprise Dean any that Sam was falling asleep.

Dean stretched after he had got up from the couch, since he was in the same spot for such an extended amount of time.

After he had seen that Cas was still laying in his cozy position; basically taking all the room on the couch, he bent down at the fridge and grabbed out a cold beer.

He popped it open and then set it down on the end table next to Sam, and then tried to find some room on the couch.

It's like Cas sprawled himself even more while Dean was gone and now there wasn't anymore room.

Dean nudged Cas in the side to try to tell him to scoot out of the way so he could have a spot too.

Cas's eyes were closed and relaxed but as soon as Dean nudged him he quickly flinched and sat up, staring at Dean with wide eyes.

Sadly, Castiel had his grace stolen a few weeks back and he's had to deal with being human again.

Everything still takes him by surprise or confuses him, and he's still pretty new at all of it.

Dean stood glancing down at Cas. "Woah, I didn't mean to startle you, just wanted a place to sit." 

Dean chuckled a little and watched as Cas scooted over and nodded slowly. "Yes, sorry," Cas said apologetically, but his face looked confused and even a little frightened.

Dean plumped down right next to him, and wrapped his arm behind Cas's back, pulling him close and squeezing his side softly. 

"It's fin-" Dean began to reassure him but he got cut off when Cas flinched again, and was laughing softly.

Dean arched an eyebrow and stared across at Cas confused, but Cas looked just as puzzled and his brows furrowed together then frowned looking down at his lap.

Dean started to get a little concerned and he kept his arm around Cas and squeezed his side again.

"Hey, you o-"

He got interrupted once more when Cas pushed him off and he was laughing again.

Dean was even more confused when he slowly realized what was happening.

"Oh, I see, your sides are ticklish aren't they?" Dean smirked.

Right as Cas was shaking his head to disagree, Dean used both his hands and continuously squeezed and tickled Cas's sides.

Cas broke out into a fit of laughter and kept trying to push Dean aside.

"N-no, Dean! Sto-" he said while trying to catch a breath in between Dean harassing his sides.

Dean was getting a rip out of teasing Cas and just kept it up till Cas's eyes were literally watering and he was struggling for a breath.

Cas's laughter faded and he was breathing heavily and right as he began to calm down and try to get away from Dean, that's when he started up again.

Cas's laughter immediately started up again and his legs and arms were flailing around trying to get away.

"Dea- Dean! Pl-Please!! Stop!" He said through distressed laughter.

Dean started to chuckle, finding Cas's distress to get away amusing.

Cas managed to get on the other side of the couch just as Dean grabbed a hold of his right side of his torso and tickled him harder, which caused Cas to kick Sam in the head.

"Dude! What the hell?!" Sam woke with another one of his bitch-faces staring up as Dean continued to tickle Cas.

Cas struggled to push Dean away and then managed to almost kick Sam in the face-again, but Sam moved out of the way and stood up watching them.

"Woah, watch it!"

Cas finally jumped up off the couch and ran to hide behind Sam's tall figure.

Dean started to laugh "What? You not having as much fun as I am?" 

Cas bent down behind Sam and controlled his breathing, and then stood up and turned his head squinting his eyes at Dean with an evil glare.

"Oh, come on Cas! I was just joking around!" 

Dean got up after Cas kept hiding, then Dean walked towards him and Cas tried retreating.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed, you guys have fun doing whatever you guys are doing," Sam mumbled, walking off to his room frustrated while he massaged his abused scalp.

Cas ran off in to the library and hid behind some bookcases and looked around to see if Dean had followed.

Just as Cas was calm, Dean snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Cas from behind and pulled him into a hug.

Cas startled into a tense state, but began to melt into the embrace once he noticed Dean wasn't going to make him suffer anymore by tickling him.

At least that's what he thought.

Dean tickled him for a few more minutes while he kept Cas locked in with his arms.

"Deann!!"

Dean finally stopped and nuzzled his face into the back of Cas's neck.

"Okay! Okay, I'll stop," he chuckled into Cas's skin. "I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"  
Cas kept silent, but kept still in Dean's arms even when the embrace was loose and lazy.

Dean started to lay little whispers of kisses onto Cas's neck and behind his ear as a sort of extra apology.

Cas hummed closing his eyes "I'm still mad at you."

"Okay, how can I make it up to you then?" 

Dean was surprised when Cas quickly turned around and made it so he was now the one holding Dean.

Before Dean had time to protest, Cas quickly found Dean's ticklish spot and right under his arms and began the same process Dean had done to him.

Dean started to struggle and laugh just as Cas had done before, and after a few moments he ceased the torture to Dean, and just held him there to let him have a time to breath.

After Dean began to relax, Cas held him tighter and said "Now we're even."

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new at writing, so if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them, if you see any mistakes or if I should have wrote something differently then I'd be glad if you let me know. Tell me if you guys liked this or not.


End file.
